


I Hope You're Right

by TheCookieAlchemist



Series: Jocelyn Amell: The Hero of Ferelden [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Final Battle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: When Jocelyn Amell must take down the Archdemon, she hopes that Morrigan's plan worked.
Series: Jocelyn Amell: The Hero of Ferelden [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607674
Kudos: 1





	I Hope You're Right

_ Crack!  _ The ballista bolt hit the dragon in its side, bringing it to the ground. It struggled, trying to get to its feet again. 

_ Now’s our chance,  _ Jocelyn thought. Morrigan and Leliana stood back to back, fighting a group of genlocks who had surrounded them. Halli led the dwarves in blocking the entrances to the tower, pushing against the wooden door as the darkspawn tried to push their way through. Loghain stood alone, fighting off a group of shrieks who were threatening to overwhelm him. Only Jocelyn seemed to notice the weakened Archdemon.  _ It’s up to me.  _

She didn’t have an ounce of mana left; she had exhausted it all during the fight. Still, she charged forward towards the dragon, grabbing a sword left in the gut of a dead hurlock. The Archdemon saw her coming and desperately spat violet flame at her, but Jocelyn ducked just in time to avoid it. 

As she made it to the dragon, Jocelyn took one last glimpse at Leliana.  _ Whatever happens, I love you,  _ she thought. She slid the sword across the dragon’s neck, leaving a huge gash that sapped the last of the dragon’s strength. 

She then stood back up, preparing to make the final blow.  _ Morrigan, you better not be lying,  _ she thought. She brought her sword into the dragon’s head, and the world around her disappeared in a blinding flash of white. 


End file.
